Projeto Interditado
by Mindyn'Gabe
Summary: Ele tentou ter a mente aberta. Seria mesmo que histórias tão paralelas e curiosas podiam estar, um dia, juntas? E em 2014, poderia seu tão querido lar, estar extinto? Vários casais.


**Projeto Interditado**

Fanfic | Mindyn'Gabe | Naruto

**+14/T**

**Disclaimer: **Os irmãos Mindy e Gabe Magalhães não possuem os direitos autorais do anime Naruto e nem da recente descoberta científica de células artificiais em nome do bioquímico Craig Venter.

**Capítulo I**

**2010**, Conferência das Nações Unidas sobre Saúde e Desenvolvimento.

William Baker endireitou-se, mais uma vez, à cadeira acolchoada da câmara de Ohio. Alguma coisa ali o fazia sentir-se incomodado, inconfortável com o tópico que acabara de ser levantado à conferência. Capital. Não era um mistério a crise pela qual seu país estava passando e todos os líderes de nações ali presentes pareciam saber disso chegando a, algumas vezes, demonstrar abertamente a satisfação que o assunto lhes trazia. Sua pátria era a atual potência mundial. A _falida_ potência mundial.

Embora ainda lhe trouxesse orgulho estar em um posto tão alto que deveria assim interpretar como o topo de todas as nações, ele ainda se sentia intimidado, ainda mais pelo fato de estar sendo deixado para trás aos poucos e cada vez mais iria afundando. Sua moeda estava desvalorizada – secretamente, claro -, alguns outros países a continuavam comprando apenas para conseguir ostentar a grande potência. Mas tudo estava em crise.

"... Acho que as pesquisas deviam ser iniciadas desde já, afinal, são um grande progresso na área de saúde, meus senhores, podemos, inclusive, estar a apenas um passo da cura para o câncer." Esta única parte do debate chamou a sua atenção enquanto Momoshiro Takahashi, presidente do Japão no ano de dois mil e dez, se punha a falar em seu microfone. Aquilo o despertou um pouco de inveja. O país oriental estava, assim como os Estados Unidos, em uma grave crise econômica, mas se arcasse com as pesquisas em sua própria terra, assim que recebessem os resultados, os outros países teriam de comprar vacinas por um preço elevado. Uma manobra inteligente.

Era-lhe sufocante a impotência de um protesto. Não podia dizer sequer uma palavra de negação, apesar de ter seus direitos, tais como o fato de o cientista do invento ser um americano e ter estudado em terras americanas, mas seus ditos foram calados por não ter o capital necessário. Seu país agora precisava de progresso e ajuda na área econômica, não podia se desviar do objetivo.

"Onde serão realizadas as pesquisas?" Desta vez fora o presidente brasileiro, Rodrigo Guimarães, que havia se manifestado. Brasil era um país em constante desenvolvimento àquele ano, e as riquezas nacionais de toda a nação colaboravam para isso, sem contar com o fato de que estava aprendendo a fabricar mercadorias a que antes apenas comprava. Não seria surpresa se eles resolvessem arcar com as despesas da descoberta científica.

Mas, em um movimento quase inesperado – não seria novidade que o país oriental se envolvesse, mais uma vez, em pesquisas, mas não quando se tratava de saúde – o presidente norte-coreano, Park JimHawn, ergueu-se de sua cadeira.

"A Coréia do Norte ficaria extremamente satisfeita em fazê-lo"

O homem de feições marcantes possuía um semblante orgulhoso. A Coréia do Norte tinha fama de produzir armamento de guerra, mas a intenção era óbvia e nada sensata para os outros países, uma vez que a vacina seria privatizada apenas para seu país de origem.

Isso deu a William o que discutir. Rapidamente, o presidente norte-americano pôs-se de pé. Movimento não muito inteligente, pois não tinha nada o que dizer e estava quase sem poder algum em meio à conferência. Entretanto, como se fosse banhado por sorte, o presidente japonês havia se levantado mais uma vez e diria uma das frases mais decisivas de toda a reunião, em nome de sua pátria:

"O Japão ficaria extremamente honrado em arcar com as despesas da pesquisa em terras nacionais"

A reação da Coréia do Norte foi silenciosa.

Talvez humilhação.

**2013, Osaka, Japão**.

"... Eles não sabem o que ocorreu. Policiais indicam que aconteceu algum tipo de vazamento no Centro de Pesquisas de Tóquio e por conta de testes que eram feitos há algum tempo na região, os hospitais lotaram de pacientes que se queixam de fortes dores por todo o corpo, febre elevada de trinta e oito graus e forte tosse...".

A bela jornalista que falava à televisão mal sabia, ou mal se importava enquanto punha seu típico semblante neutro ao ditar as notícias do dia para a população de Osaka. Ela estava cobrindo a matéria direto de Tóquio e uma máscara de cirurgia branca em seu rosto – a situação não devia ser das melhores.

"... Os médicos dizem que não é nada grave e que os sintomas podem ser controlados. Investigadores ainda não acharam o local do suposto vazamento, apesar de terem evacuado o centro desde a manhã anterior a essa, mas ainda procuram por supostas falhas na estrutura do prédio onde ocorriam as pesquisas. A Secretária de Saúde aconselha aos moradores da cidade de Osaka que não se preocupem, o suposto vírus ou bactérias não seria forte o bastante para alcançar os limites das duas cidades. Direto do Jornal de Osaka, Suzuki Takeshi, tenham um bom dia."

Sim, um bom dia, um bom mês, um bom ano. Parecia tudo tão distante...

2014, Tóquio, Japão.

O louro agarrou-se a quaisquer esperanças que tinha àquela situação. Não morreria sem lutar, de modo algum, havia chegado longe demais para apenas morrer na praia.

As mãos seguravam firme a arma enquanto alguns disparos eram dados. O som daquela noite era o puro caos, mas ele não conseguiria ouvir nem que quisesse, pois sua mente focava-se apenas em sua luta por sobrevivência e os barulhos alucinantes que saíam das inúmeras armas de fogo pareciam insignificantes enquanto sua visão se assemelhava a mais um filme clichê em câmera lenta.

"NARUTO!" Uma voz próxima berrou assim o despertando de sua própria batalha, mas o jovem não podia atender ao chamado, não podia se desconcentrar.

A mão esquerda procurou ávida a um ponto em que pudesse segurar-se enquanto firmaria a arma à cabeça do agressor com a direita.

Um disparo foi mais do que o suficiente.

"Mas que merda foi isso?" O jovem louro gritou, aflito, mas não foi escutado.

Seus companheiros estavam centrados em uma só filosofia:

"Está tudo cada vez pior..."

Cada homem daquele grupo assentia mentalmente às palavras de seu líder. As situações ficavam cada vez mais complicadas e os velhos inimigos pareciam fortalecidos, e estes eram, por sua vez, apenas medo e insegurança que aumentavam conforme os obstáculos também o faziam.

Shikamaru Nara, líder da equipe de extermínio X-904 acenou para seus homens. Precisavam seguir em frente com o que haviam começado e assim marchavam seus soldados para um futuro incerto, mais incerto do que o mundo poderia imaginar.

Haviam chegado ao local à manha anterior e agora madrugavam, mais uma vez, à custa de um lugar desconhecido e dominado por seus seres curiosos. A operação 1205.

"Isso é ridículo!" Uzumaki Naruto, médico da equipe, reclamou. "Vocês viram o tamanho daquilo?" Indignação percorria por todas as veias do garoto. "Eles estão _crescendo_, as células estão se multiplicando para _fora_ do corpo!"

Era verdade, eles pareciam cada vez maiores.

Uma experiência falha, as células haviam se transformado em um problema; era um vírus agora. O corpo não reconheceria a célula artificial e acabaria atacando a si mesmo em busca de se livrar do invasor. Entretanto, a nova célula injetada não pararia de se multiplicar, maiores números enquanto o organismo tentaria deteriorar-se, mas permaneceria de alguma forma, vivo.

Aquilo fez os integrantes pararem.

Era verdade.

"Vocês notaram, não notaram?" O louro empolgou-se ao ver que tinha a atenção de seus companheiros. Era raro que eles ligassem para suas palavras, mesmo que ele fosse o médico da equipe. "Talvez, também notaram que eles ficaram mais rápidos."

O líder, habitualmente o mais calmo do grupo, virou-se bruscamente para o doutor.

"Explique". Exigiu.

Naruto, por um momento, sentiu-se surpreso com o comando do capitão, mas tentou não se abalar, afinal, chegara finalmente o dia em que os integrantes de sua equipe o levariam a sério, e ele não podia estragar essa chance.

"Os reflexos estão melhores, o que significa que os membros e a coordenação motora estão mais eficazes." Ele disse. "Em breve eles talvez sejam capazes de raciocinar".

Aquilo surpreendeu aos outros companheiros.

Uma cura talvez?

Notando a expressão quase alucinada de seus colegas, o louro apressou-se a explicar. "Não como nós, ou como um ser saudável, mas eles serão capazes nos rastrear" Provavelmente teria soado estranho. "Bem, quero dizer, poderão nos seguir com um pouco mais de eficácia."

A recente esperança adquirida pareceu esvair-se do corpo de todos ali presentes. Uma única chance que fora cruelmente apagada.

"Em quanto tempo?" Neji Hyuuga, jovem engenheiro, questionou.

Era loucura, simplesmente insano pensar na possibilidade de se lidar com criaturas tão repulsivas, ainda mais agora que sabiam que estavam evoluindo.

"O que?"

"Em quanto tempo eles ficarão mais fortes?" A pergunta foi feita em um tom mais grosseiro.

"Bem, considerando que chegamos aqui não faz um mês, tenho o palpite que essas coisinhas estranhas estão crescendo mais a cada semana." O louro replicou sério.

"Exatamente quantas amostras você pegou?" Sasuke Uchiha, até então calado, interrompeu.

"Com essa nova evolução, seria melhor que eu arranjasse um pouco mais".

Shikamaru assentiu ao louro.

"Temos de seguir em frente" Neji Hyuuga mais uma vez pronunciou-se. "Em breve chegará o helicóptero."

O capitão deu um suspiro cansado. Eles ainda não haviam conseguido completar a missão, nem mesmo metade dela. Eram muitos, a equipe era assustadoramente menor. Uma quase batalha perdida, mas algo em seu íntimo o dizia que não estava tudo acabado ainda, havia uma – nem mesmo que mínima – chance de sobrevivência, ao menos ao mundo.

"Que problemático..." Resmungou. "Vamos acabar com isso."

Todos assentiram.

"Gaara..." Shikamaru continuou. "Você irá pela tubulação B, segundo o GPS no final dela há uma saída."

Sabaku no Gaara, 25 anos, formado em direito, após a formatura partiu para seguir o exército, motivo desconhecido. Cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes, altura em torno de 1,80 (um metro e oitenta), tatuagem ao lado esquerdo da testa acima à sobrancelha. Em setembro do ano de 2010, torna-se membro da equipe X-904 como especialista em armas de fogo.

O ruivo assentiu.

O capitão passou para o próximo subordinado.

"Neji, você seguirá pela tubulação C, lá também achará uma saída, mas atenção, assim que estiver fora, siga à entrada do shopping, Gaara sairá por lá."

Hyuuga Neji, 26 anos, formado em engenharia civil, forçado por sua própria família a entrar para o exército. Cabelos castanhos, olhos perolados, altura de 1,81(um metro e oitenta e um). Em setembro do ano de 2010 torna-se membro da equipe X-904.

"Sim, senhor".

Teriam que limpar a área do shopping.

"Naruto, você vai pelo caminho a qual nós já limpamos" Shikamaru disse com firmeza. Tinham de poupar o médico de sua equipe. "Siga pela loja de produtos esportivos até a saída na Ala B"

Naruto Uzumaki, 25 anos, formado em medicina, após conseguir passar em segundo lugar para a faculdade de Dartmouth, entrou para o exército com a razão de servir à sua pátria. Cabelos louros, olhos azuis, altura por volta de 1,80(um metro e oitenta). Em janeiro do ano de 2012 torna-se membro da equipe X-904 como médico e cientista do laboratório da base militar de Osaka.

Naruto sentiu-se indignado.

"Mas por que eu sou o único que não vai ter ação alguma?"

O capitão suspirou pesadamente.

"Naruto, você é o médico, precisa estar em boas condições."

O louro respondeu apenas com resmungos baixos.

Embora o médico da equipe parecesse de tanto imaturo e inquieto, Shikamaru sabia de seu extremo potencial, por conta disso, preferia ignorar a parte irresponsável do subordinado e apenas tentar entende-lo de alguma forma. Às vezes, claro, isto não era possível.

"Tudo bem, agora, Sasuke." Ele disse. "Já tem noção de que vai pela tubulação A, certo?"

O moreno apenas assentiu.

Não é como se não estivesse acostumado àquilo.

Sasuke Uchiha, 25 anos, formado em engenharia física, após a formatura foi forçado por sua família a entrar para o exército. Cabelos e olhos negros, altura em torno de 1,80(um metro e oitenta). Em agosto de 2011 torna-se membro da equipe X-904.

"Certo" Shikamaru continuou. "Vou pela sala da gerência e escaparei pelo terraço."

Tinha de verificar pelas câmeras se seus homens estariam bem.

"Quaisquer informações, lembrem-se, minha freqüência é 401.500"

"401.503"

"401.505"

"401.504"

"401.502"

Após cada subordinado pronunciar sua freqüência, seu capitão os mandou em missão.

Mais uma noite daquelas.

1996, Tóquio, Japão.

A psicóloga Hitomi Kawamura apertou a tecla "play" mais uma vez em seu controle remoto, o DVD então recomeçava a mostrar as imagens intrigantes da tarde anterior. A menininha sentada ao sofá de sua sala não sorria, apenas a olhava curiosa enquanto arrumava a câmera para mais uma consulta. O rostinho angelical parecia conter um quê de duvida em seu semblante e, finalmente, a visão da câmera parou de tremer enquanto ela assistia a si mesma sentar no sofá oposto ao da jovem menina.

"_Então..._" Ela escutou sua própria voz a começar a sessão. "_Vamos começar com o seu nome, querida_**".**

A jovenzinha pareceu encolher no sofá, como se estivesse receosa.

"_Vamos, está tudo bem, qual o seu nome?_"

Pareceu abrir a boca por alguns segundos, mas nada saiu.

Demorou um pouco até que finalmente respondesse:

"_Eu... Meu nome é Xxxxxx Xxxxxx._"

O filme parecia arranhado na parte do nome da menina.

Retornou um pouco a fita para saber se o DVD estava mesmo arranhado. Seu noivo devia estar novamente mexendo em suas coisas.

"... _Nome é Xxxxxx Xxxxxx_"

"Ah, Zakumo, você vai pagar por mexido em minhas coisas..." Resmungou para si mesma. Era melhor continuar com a fita, afinal, tinha que avaliar a jovem.

"_Que lindo nome, Xxxxxx. Xxx xxx xx xxsse que você tem um amiguinho, certo?_"

Oh droga, tinha perdido o nome da paciente e metade da pergunta junto.

Ele nunca, _nunca_ mais mexeria em suas coisas.

"_... Não é meu amigo_" A menina disse temerosa. "_Ele faz coisas más, eu tenho medo dele_".

"_Coisas más?_"

"_Sim, ele e toda a família dele_"

Aquela parte em especial a havia deixado um tanto curiosa durante a sessão.

"_Ele tem uma família?_"

"_A mãe, o pai, o avô e o irmão mais velho._" A voz infantil continuou. "_Eles são pessoas más, tenho medo deles_"

Houve uma pausa. O que a garotinha queria dizer? Ela tinha não só um amigo imaginário, mas cinco deles.

"_Você vê apenas eles?_"

"_Não_" A resposta foi imediata.

A psicóloga engoliu em seco, já sabia o que veria na fita.

"_Quantos... você vê?_"

"_Todos eles"_

Todos eles...

Todos... Eles?

Eles... Quem?

As luzes na fita cessaram. Apenas a palavra em vermelho escrito "REC" ao canto piscava.

Um grito fino.

"_Xxxxxx? Xxxxx calma! Volxx xxxx, Xxxxxx!"_

O filme acaba aí.

A menina estava bem, tinha corrido para sua mãe, mas o que havia ocorrido...?

**N/A: M: Ta, não foi TÃO assustador, sabemos, e nem pretendemos que seja porque eu não sou nenhum Stephen King da vida, então eu não nasci com talento para escrever terror, nem suspense. G: Ou qualquer coisa. M: Vá te ferrar, Gabriel ¬¬ G: Te ignoro u.u Bem, aí está o primeiro capítulo da parceria, espero que tenham gostado e, sim, no início e no final de cada capítulo terão histórias de outros anos que podem contar a vida de cada personagem, porém, tentaremos fazer com que fique o mais escondido possível a identidade de cada um que aparecer e, sim, mudamos o nome de cada presidente. M: A fic terá uma mistura de tudo, porém, algumas tramas do passado acontecerão paralelamente e servirão apenas para comunicar a estória de cada personagem de uma forma específica. NÃO TEMOS NENHUM TIPO DE PRECONCEITO CONTRA QUALQUER QUE SEJA O PAÍS. **

**Se gostaram, review, por favor g-g **


End file.
